Naruto's Compilation of OneShots
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: 30 One shots. 30 Different characters, each telling their story from the past, in the present, and to the future. [FINAL!] Chapter: Dozu, Zaku, Kin
1. Contents

**Title: Naruto's Compilation of One-Shots**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Genre: General**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Contains spoilers from the anime and manga**

**Author's Note: Moshi moshi, minna. - Okay, to start this off, I want to say that these one-shots have no pairings. Each chapter revolves around one character each. Also, I wanted to say…with different kinds of characters I'll be writing on will be a bit difficult, because of their characteristics and personalities (Sooner or later, I'll be ending up making them OOC…I'll try to make them act naturally as they do in the anime and manga so please bear with me. .;;) I guess, for starters, Naruto will be the first on the list, then Sasuke, Sakura, and so on. I hope everyone enjoy reading this fic. - Oh, and if you can, please review!**

**Reviews:** Review and I'll reply. :D

One more thing, I'll be updating this fic about 2-3 times a week (at some point 4, if I'm lucky enough), all the way to 30 different one-shots. Yep, that's 30 different characters. I was considering on doing one for Dosu/Zaku/Kin, but I'm not sure. If anyone wanted me to write on that, then I'll squeeze it in, probably at the end.

Oh…and please…DON'T criticize my choices in characters. Like…if I didn't choose a character you like. . ;;

Summary: 30 One-Shots. 30 different characters, each telling their story from the past, in the present, and to the future.

****

Table of Contents:

1. Uzumaki Naruto- _A Dreamer_

Posted: 6/21/06

2.Uchiha Sasuke- _An Avenger_

Posted: 6/22/06

3. Haruno Sakura- _A Lone Flower_ (Bad Title for her, ne?)

Posted: 6/28/06

4. Hatake Kakashi- _A Spectator_

Posted: 7/1/06

5. Hyuuga Neji- _A Caged Bird_

Posted: 7/5/06

6. Rock Lee- _A Genius of Hard Work_

Posted: 7/6/06

7. Tenten- _A Weapon Master_

Posted: 7/10/06

8. Maito Gai- _A Supporter of Youth_

Posted: 7/12/06

9. Nara Shikamaru- _A Deer_

Posted: 7/15/06

10. Akimichi Chouji- _A Butterfly_

Posted: 7/22/06

11. Yamanaka Ino- _A Boar_

Posted: 7/25/06

12. Sarutobi Asuma- _A Observer_

Posted: 7/29/06

13. Aburame Shino- _A Silent Leader_

Posted: 7/29/06

14. Inuzuka Kiba- _A Dog Lover_

Posted: 8/5/06

15. Hyuuga Hinata- _An Admirer_

Posted: 8/5/06

16. Yuuhi Kurenai- _An Illusionist_

Posted: 8/17/06

17. Sabaku no Gaara- _A Loner_ (baaaaad title, I know)

Posted: 8/23/06

18. Kankurou- _A Puppet Master_

Posted: 8/28/06

19. Temari- _A Wind Tamer _(...)

Posted: 9/1/06

20. Umino Iruka- _A Mentor_

Posted: 9/14/06

21. Mitarashi Anko- _A Snake's Apprentice_ (...)

Posted: 9/14/06

22. Uchiha Itachi- _A Murderer_ (...What?)

Posted: 9/14/06

23. Hoshigaki Kisame- A Mist Swordsman

Posted: 10/5/06 (Oh _god_. Two whole weeks?)

24. Orochimaru- _A Snake_

Posted: 10/12/06

25. Jiraiya- _A Frog_

Posted: 10/19/06

26. Tsunade- _A Slug_

Posted: 10/31/06 (Happy Holloween!)

27. Kabuto- _A Spy_

Posted: 11/16/06 (-sobs-)

28. Kaguya Kimimaro- _A Follower_

Posted: 11/30/06

29. Momochi Zabuza- _A Drifter_

Posted: 12/1/06

30. Haku- _A Snowflake_ (eheh...)

Posted: 12/1/06

31. Dozu, Zaku, Kin- _A Trio_

Posted: 12/5/06

**Thank you all for reading!**


	2. A Dreamer

Genre: Angst

Character: Uzumaki Naruto

Rating: T

Words: 441

A/N: I'm not very good (Hell, I don't think I'm good PERIOD.) at generalizing characters so I'm trying my best to do so. ;; Hope you all like it.

While sitting on a wooden swing right across from the Academy, a young boy watched, with envy, the other children chatting happily and entering the building excitingly for their first time in becoming a ninja. It was right before the opening ceremony and parents were participating there as well, smiling and feeling proud that their children will become excellent shinobi and kunoichi as they grow older.

How _lucky._

He didn't have anyone to be phrased at and to feel proud of. In fact, he's just an outsider to all of them.

They cursed him.

They shunned him.

They hurt him.

And all for what? He didn't know why everyone would feel such resentment towards someone as young as him. Do adults tend to act this way to little children? In fact, they're also the reason he became mischievous. He played tricks, messed around with objects, and caused everyone some trouble...with a grin, no less.

This is what he wanted. To have attention of those around him. That's why…when he's older, he vowed to become the next Hokage. He felt the need of having people acknowledge him for who he is and not as a monster, an outcast, nor an unwanted outsider.

He didn't really know what had happened all those years when he was born, so he had no clue about anything besides the fact that the 4th Hokage died around that time, protecting his village.

It was kind of confusion for him. The 4th Hokage…died to protect the village from…a demon, or so the 3rd Hokage said. Was that it? But what does _that_ got to do with him?

There's just too many questions that will probably remained unanswered. He stared down at the ground almost in sadness.

"Naruto."

Bright sapphire eyes glanced up towards the one who pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Iruka, who was frowning slightly at the said boy as his hands went to his hips. A light breeze fluttered by, causing Naruto's blond locks and Iruka's dark ponytail to sway slightly.

"Naruto." He repeated, this time a little softer. "What are you doing out here? The Opening Ceremony's about to begin."

The younger boy blinked.

"Come on or you'll be late." And with that, he walked towards the building.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't understand either.

Everyone…hated him, right?

With a shrug, he rose from his seat and trotted into the Academy.


	3. An Avenger

**Genre: Angst**

**Character: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 513**

**Author's Note: I nearly forgot what I was supposed to put in the first chapter (the contents) and uh,…when I mentioned that I'll be updating about 2-4 times a week, I mean on WEEKDAYS. ;; The reason why is that I'm not on on weekends so I won't be able to post them up accordingly. Yeah….hm, once I think about it, I realized that most of my fics are going to obtain at least some form of angst. Well, I'm pretty much basing all of my chapters on the anime (with some of my own, of course) and if you guys watch all/most/some of the episodes, then these chapters might be familiar.**

**Reviews: **

**Nefnie-Thank you. I hope you keep reading.**

**sasukesakuralove - Well...as I've mentioned, this fic will contain no pairing. I'm only generalizing each character. But I'm thinking of writing pairing in another fic so wait and see. **

**chikyuu master- Yeah, I'll be putting Gaara in...but you'll have to find out when. ;; AndI won't be discontinuing this, don't worry.**

**weirdest1- Of course. -**

**Piellio9-****Thank you.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

When Sasuke was younger, the images that clearly ran through his mind were blood. And not just any blood…but that of his entire family.

So…who was it to blame? Himself? Possibly. If he had been strong enough…if he hadn't cowered and ran…maybe, just maybe…he could've save them.

But no…he blamed his brother, the one who caused all of this in the first place.

He didn't understand what was going on in Itachi's mind and why had he done it but when the older boy told him it was "to see if he was strong", it made Sasuke angry.

That's it! Just to test his limits, he had killed every single relative and member of the Uchiha family. All…but him.

The day Itachi killed his clan and was exiled was the day Sasuke swore to get much stronger in order to have his revenge on his older brother.

As days, months, and years passed by, Sasuke became a rather stoic and aloof guy, even though he's amazingly popular with almost every girl in the village. He, of course, didn't care shit. Even when he was teamed with an obnoxious blonde, a pink-haired fanatical, and a silver-haired masked sensei, he didn't care.

All he wanted…was to get his revenge. Nothing more.

After another seemingly irrelevant training with the team and another hopeless argument with the loudmouth blonde, he suddenly remembered the time where he watched Itachi train. God, how could he throw those kunais so easily into the targets? And dead center, no less?

He always wanted to be like his brother, and everyone liked him because he's smart, powerful, and quite advanced with pretty much everything.

He then remembered the time where the older boy, an ANBU captain at that time, said he'd rather skip out on an important meeting just to go to Sasuke's entrance ceremony. Sasuke thought Itachi was a sweet, perfect brother. He went against their father's will…for his younger brother. Sasuke even doubted big brothers like Itachi even existed!

And not once had he thought his own loving brother…would kill for the hell of it.

Not once.

Months later, after following Naruto and his new temporary sensei, Jiraiya, Sasuke finally found and faced the one opponent he constantly thought of: Uchiha Itachi.


	4. A Lone Flower

**Genre: (shrugs…) I suppose…general with a bit of humor. So sue me. I tried to think of something positive for once….well, actually, I already thought of some sort of positive reactions for the next character. Can you guess who it is?**

**Character: Haruno Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 386**

**Author's Note: -.-…I'd rather get to the point for now. I hope you all like this one shot of this lone flower. .**

It was the beginning of the second round of the Chuunin Exam and Anko, one of the examiners for the exam was now relaying the rules before setting the competitors off into the dangers that's waiting for them within Death Forest.

Everything looked pretty well to Sakura. Everything except…

Naruto was imitating Anko in a _very_ sarcastic way, with his hands on his hips and butt sticking up. He was also moving his hips left to right and back.

_Eheh…._

Sakura stared in an unpleasant way as the examiner spotted the blonde's little act and came up behind him and having a little "chat".

'Whoa. That was…scary.' She thought as Anko handed out consent slips. Finally, they were given a few minutes to agree or disagree to the slip of paper before heading on.

The pink-haired girl suddenly noticed a very familiar girl up on the distance.

Yamanaka Ino.

She was the first person who ever befriended her. The only one who actually cared for her and watched after her like a sister.

But now they're rivals.

With an expression of indifference, Sakura walked towards Ino to greet her…and to give something back.

The blonde spotted her and said challengingly, "Oi, Big Forehead. I'm not going to lose to you in this exam nor in capturing Sasuke-kun's heart!"

With a vein popping at her temple, Sakura reached her hand forwards and showed Ino a red ribbon from where she had given to her when they became friends.

Ino stared down and it and replied, her expression changed. "Look, Sakura. I gave that to you. Keep it."

"No, I want to give it back because I want to show you and everyone else that I'm not weak. After this, I'll become stronger."

The blonde glance intently before grinning. "Fine."

She grasped the ribbon along with the other's hand and promised that they'll both grow stronger.

* * *

Silver: Fu…This one's reeeeallllyy short. Gomen-nasai! XP 


	5. A Spectator

**Genre: General/Humor**

**Character: Hatake Kakashi**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 669**

**Author's Note: The longest one I've done by far….;; Well, it was fun writing about Kakashi and so, I hope you like this. By the way, it's Saturday, and I said, weekdays didn't I? Well, call it an _exception._ Pfft.**

**Replies:**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Thanks very much. - I hope the generalizations of the teachers would be as good. As for the Dozu/Zaku/Kin one shot, wait and see.**

Walking in a slow, casual pace, Hatake Kakashi headed towards a classroom where his three soon-to-be students would be. He doesn't understand why though.

Why was he chosen to become a sensei for students fresh out of the Academy? The Hokage and other officials knew that the younger nins wouldn't be able to handle the work given out by him. Yes, he had done this before but all of the students failed his standards of what a shinobi should have.

If the ones he's going to take also fails,…then what's the use of training them?

When he reached his destination, he slid open the door only to have an _eraser_ dropped unceremoniously onto his head.

Silence…

Then some reactions.

"Yeah!" cried a blonde as he raised a fist in the air triumphantly. A pink-haired girl stood in shock, her mouth hanged open and her shoulders slumped. The third, a raven-haired boy, just stared coolly at the sight in front of him.

"…"

These are his students?

* * *

Standing outside after giving a _glance_ at his new students in the classroom, Kakashi decided to take up another shorter glance at the three sitting on the stony stairs in front of him. They had already introduced themselves and their goals sounded vaguely interesting to him.

The blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, aims to become the Hokage in order to be acknowledged by everyone in the village. The pink-haired girl, Haruno Sakura, wants to become a stronger kunoichi and to be acknowledged (as well as loved, Kakashi noticed) by the dark-haired boy beside her, Uchiha Sasuke. Now, Sasuke, as the man can see, was very stoic and aloof. He claims in his introduction that he _hates_ everything and _doesn't_ like anything.

Kakashi chuckled inwardly. This reminded him too much of _himself._

"Okay, now I'll tell you a bit about myself…my name is Hatake Kakashi. My first impression is…I don't like you guys."

Naruto gawked openly about this. So did Sakura.

The silver-haired man stared a bit in amusement and continued, "Since introduction's over, I will be giving you three a small test. Let's go to the forest."

* * *

It hadalready been a few minutes since this little exam started after Kakashi gave out what was the task is at hand, which is to retrieve the two bells strapped by his belt before time is up.

And he had to say…they're not going to make _any_ progress if they keep attacking individually.

Well, maybe the Uchiha, was indeed _very_ close but failed.

Naruto tried to get the bell by using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which surprised Kakashi since that technique was a high leveled one. He failed too because the clones was now fighting each other, not knowing the fact that the Jounin left.

Sakura, who doesn't seem to obtained any special techniques,…was a bit easier to fool.

Oh…just a small sleep spell, some falling leaves, and an injured/_dying_ Sasuke to complete.

He sighed after she fainted and got up from his little hiding place in the thick bush.

After the test was over, no one had accomplished his or her task.

The three sat in the soft grass area within the training grounds, with an exception of Naruto, who was tied to a log in attempt to sneak up an early lunch.

"You three failed." Kakashi said, after explaining the reasons why they didn't succeed and vanished.

Actually, the silver-haired nin vanished and hid nearby to watched what the outcome would be. They seemed to be an interesting bunch, that's for sure.

Then he saw it happened: they're sharing lunch.

He sped towards him with fake anger and shouted as if they'd broken a rule. "YOU…"

Their expressions was, for lack of better words,…_funny_. They look terrified of the sudden appearance of the Jounin.

To end their misery, Kakashi smiled and said, "You passed."

* * *

Silver: Ahaha...sorry if it's weird. 


	6. A Caged Bird

**Genre: Hm…Angst, some drama,…and some action.**

**Character: Hyuuga Neji**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 421**

**Author's Note: Yay! D Neji's up and today's his birthday too! Happy Birthday, Neji! People won't notice as much but Neji happened to be one of my favorite characters in Naruto. So I hope you all like this one-shot.**

**Author's Note 2:...-cries- I didn't get to post this up on Monday...T.T I really need to get some motivation...**

**Warning for (almost) pure OOC ness. My mind's not sraight up at the moment. XP**

**Author's Note 3:...I'll be revising this pretty soon. u.u**

**Replies:**

**ninalee-chan- Thank you for reviewing a couple of chapters!D Well, trying to make the chapters work out with each character is a bit confusing for me but I'm trying to fit in the each character's characteristics as well as their personalities. Ehhh...also thanks for commenting.XD** **Naruto's chapter does seemed better than the rest I've done, ne?**

"So...it's between you and me, ne Naruto?" 

Pale silver eyes belonged to Hyuuga Neji stared intensely at the blond-haired boy in front of him. He wondered how Naruto even managed to reach the third round of the Exam. From what he heard from the Academy, he obtained one of the lowest ranks...so he thought the younger boy was more of a deliquent.

But now, Neji felt vaguely impressed by his accomplishment.

Naruto frowned deeply and replied, "Of course. Unless you thought it was by sheer luck that you and I have to face each other."

"I might've thought that way." was the blunt reply.

Everyone around the arena was at the edge of their seats, waiting impatiently for the match to begin. Of course, this _is_ the first match of the third roundof the long awaited Chuunin Exam. It only came around once every five years...so to speak.

Hayate (or was it Genma?) looked over to the blonde and then to the brunette, his arm raised. He coughed slightly and said, "Let the first match begin!"

At first, there were silence, for none of the competitors seemed to have move from their position. The audience thought they were statues, more or less.

Naruto started off with his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu while Neji put up his fighting stance and waited.

_So...it has begun, ne?_

A smirk crept and tugged against Neji's lips.

And so...between the demon holder and the caged bird,...there's no holding back.

* * *

Silver:...-cries again- My mind's has gone to mush!...Review for candy? 


	7. A Genius of Hard Work

**Genre: General**

**Character: Rock Lee**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 417**

**Author's Note: Next up is the Green Beast of Konoha! Or as I will call him A Genius of Hard Work. I kind of got the name from a fic I've read so...thanks to lankree...eheh. Sorry, my writing process's a bit slow. -hits head- I've been getting lazy as well as doing some of my work for my classes.**

**Gomen-nasai!**

**Replies: (yay! -tosses candies to...-)**

**god i dont care- Oh, so it's actually Genma who refereed the first match...thanks! It's actually been a while since I've watched that part (that and the fillers that the producers keep putting in. When will they get on to the main point!)Shikamaru? Well,...I'm planning to put him up...uh, right after Gai's one-shot (which will come out pretty soon!) D Until then. **

"Okay! -huff- If I -huff- don't finish -huff- running 200 laps, -huff- I will -huff- jump 200 jacks! -huff-" Rock Lee shouted to himself as he continued running around the large training grounds, sweating and panting. So far, he reached 180. 20 more to go.

This was a daily routine for him. The green-clad nin practiced at the crack of dawn until the late evening. But that's only when there's no mission for him or his team.

Some of his many goals was to show his stoic teammate, Hyuuga Neji, that a hard worker like him can overcome a genius. As of yet, he hadn't achieved that goal, which inspired him to work even harder than before.

Another was to ask Haruno Sakura out, which he wasn't able to do since she only had eyes for the other genius, Uchiha Sasuke.

But one of his main goals he strived to achieve...was to become as great a shinobi as his idol and sensei, Maito Gai. It was because of him that he wants to grow stronger.

He knew that he wasn't any good with illusionary techniques but as for taijutsus,...he's one of the best.

Lee then stopped, finally able to finish his laps. It was getting a bit easier now. Before he couldn't finish without collapsing onto the ground and wouldn't be able to get up for an hour or so.

Also...back then Gai was watching him too. He actually cared for the round-eyed teen and he was glad to know that someone would be there to watch his back.

The sun hits dead center in the sky. It was noon.

Time for 200 jumping jacks.

* * *

Silver: Blah!


	8. A Weapon Master

**Genre: General**

**Character: Tenten**

**Rated: T **

**Words: 405**

**Author's Note: Um…I guess now the genre's "general" ne? First, angst, now, general…ha ha…-sweats- well, I guess they're the only genres I'm working with, besides humor and a bit of action. Anyway, next up is our very own weapon master, Tenten. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and just so you guys know…Tenten didn't really stand out in any particular episodes so characterizing the way she behaves may prove a bit difficult. Gomen!**

**Replies: **

**anonymous- :D...-looks at last line and blinks- Oh my god! You're right! Rock Lee usually don't take breaks right after training. He just trains nonstop...and talks to himself in order to accomplish his goals of running 200 laps. So very sorry about that. And thanks for noticing. I should change that...**

Staring at the half dozen or so scattered targets about 50 feet in front of her, Tenten paused for a moment to concentrate her aiming. Holding up a kunai between each finger, the chinese kunoichi positioned herself before twisting her body slightly and tossed every one of them onto each target.

_One, two, three, four, five, six…_

All but one was centered. The last one was about a small spaceabove the center point.

Tenten sighed. It was close...but no close enough.

Damn, she had done this for the last three hours and progress had come little by little...

Three hours ago, the brown eyed nin was pretty much hanging out with her teammates, Neji and Rock Lee after Gai had disappeared saying that the Hokage was calling him in for something.

That scratched out any interesting activities and missions.

But for one thing, Tenten had always wanted to meet her idol, Tsunade, who was the current Hokage in Konoha. She had inspired her as well as taught her that kunoichi can become as great a nin. Hey, what's wrong with trying to become one of the most strongest kunoichi in Konoha?

Too bad, she couldn't come with Gai...then again,...maybe not. Gai...is a bit difficult to handle when expressing his "Springtime of Youth" speech. If Rock Lee would've come as well...they'd do their "hug in the sunset" routine also.

Wiping off the light sheen of sweat on her forehead, Tenten aim once more.

_One, two, three, four, five, six..._

All centered. Tenten grinned.

* * *

Silver: Sorry for my lack of ability in writing. Correct me if I'm wrong about this one. 


	9. A Supporter of Youth

**Genre: Humor with a small amount of general cause he's thinking about his favorite student. BD**

**Character: Maito Gai**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 498**

**Author's Note: Next up is Maito Gai, Rock Lee's idol extraordinare. -laughs- Wow...so this is the...ninth chapter is it? Sugoi. Anyway, this chapter will include...teacher/student relationship as well as...a lot of humor. Enjoy.**

**Replies:**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Thank youuuu! Here's some candy! -tosses candies happily- I'm glad you like the chapters. Yosh!**

Grinning widely around 6 AM in the morining, Gai walked proudly towards the training grounds where his lovely team would be. Yesterday, the Jounin told the team that they'll be running 50 laps around Konoha until Rock Lee suggested to make it double.

Ah...he could still remember it.

_"Now let's all strengthen our body, mind, and soul as well as our youthful spirits by running 50 laps around Konoha tomorrow!" The green clad man spoke up, grinning as his finger pointed upward._

_Neji and Tenten didn't speak...or rather, they didn't know what to say. Lee, on the other hand, was thrilled. _

_"Gai-sensei! Let's make it 100 laps around Konoha!" he suggested out loud, raising an arm up and his thick brows furrowed slightly in making a serious face._

_If Gai was grinning as widely as he is now, he would've grinned even wider. _

_"Yes! Let's all do 100 laps tommorrow! What wonderful thinking, Lee!" he exclaimed, giving him a thumb up in which Lee returned as well._

_Neji just crossed his arms while Tenten watched them a bit nervously._

_"Yosh! We'll meet at the training grounds around 6:30 in the morning." They all nodded in agreement."Alright.Dismiss!"_

By the time Gai reached his destination, he found all of his students present.

Lee grinned at his sensei. "Ohayou-gozaimasu(1), Gai-sensei!"

"Aa! Ohayou, Lee! Now then, let's all begin our training!"

"Hai!" Everyone chorused, although, Neji just gave a small "hmph" while Lee exclaimed ethusiastically.

In moments, everyone was running around and an hour later,...he and Tenten was lagging behind just slightly.

Boy, those two can _run._ No,Gai didn't meant himself. He was watching Lee and Neji run off like this was some sort of race.

He smiled in amusement.

By the time it was over, Gai gave his panting students a thumb up yet again. He was also tired but not as much. It was a good excercise.

"Good job, my wonderful students! Would you three like to run another 50 laps to excelerate even further?"

"Iie, sensei. May I train instead?" Neji asked, stretching slightly.

"Me, too, sensei." Tenten agreed.

"Gai-sensei! Why not we go together?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Oh, of course, Lee! Let's go together!"

Suddenly,...Lee and Gai hugged, the sunset shone brightly in the background.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"...Okay, let's go train, Tenten." Neji turned towards the woods. Tenten shrugged and nodded.

"Uh...okay."

* * *

Silver: -glances around- Uh...ahem, I didn't really meant to make it...like that. Gomen. Candy, anyone? 


	10. A Deer

**Genre: General/Slight Humor/ Extreme _Laziness_**

**Character: Nara Shikamaru**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 396**

**Author's Note: Note the reason why I called this chapter "A Deer" is because of Shikamaru's clan. What? They raised deers...or so I've heard from the episodes.**

**Author's Note 2: Oh yeah, another reason for the title...er, I mean, another name. Do you think I should've put "A Lazy Intellectual"?**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Thank youuuu! Yay! I got it right! -laughs-**

_I have to fight another girl?_ was the first thought in Shikamaru's mind as the next round of the Chuunin Exam was called.

Aw...this was the second time that a girl was chosen to be his opponent. Can't he get a boy to fight instead? Fighting a girl means...making it easier for them. In other word, he had to lose...or something close to that.He groaned slightly in disappointment.

Shikamaru's eyes then widened slightly as Naruto slapped him hard on his back, which caused him to fall from the balcony.

"OI! Shikamaru! You okay?" The blonde asked, his hand half-cupped his mouth so that his voice was heard more clearly.

_Mendokusai..._ The lazy nin's half-bored expression still stayed the same as he glanced at Naruto.

Suddenly, something large was coming his way.

_Aa...why does this have to be so troublesome?_ Unknown to his opponent, Temari, he threw two kunais onto the wall and leaped there. Afterwards, the Nara leaped once more into the small thicket of trees at the corner of the stadium.

Genma watched and muttered, "I haven't start the match yet..." He raised his arms and called out, "Now, it's time to begin the next match!...Begin!"

...Both competitors didn't seemed to move. Temari was waiting for Shikamaru to start while the other nin just..._stared at the clouds_.

_Ah...if only I was like the clouds...carefree and doesn't do anything but float slowly in the sky..._(A/N: You know how clouds sound like in the anime? _Woo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo..._-laughs-)

Moments onwards, Temari and Shikamaru fought, displaying moves they haven't shown to anyone until now.

Finally, after Shikamaru's Shadow jutsu caught the other through the hole naturally created for the battle, he raised his arm and said, "I give up."

That became a shock for everyone as the Nara stepped out of the arena.

_Mendokusai..._

* * *

Note: Mendokusai means "How troublesome", which Shikamaru usually used in the anime. 

Silver: -speechless-...


	11. A Butterfly

**Genre: General/Slight Angst/Slight Drama**

**Character: Akimichi Chouji**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 436**

**Author's Note: Next up is Shikamaru's best buddy, Chouji! Uh...oohkay...I'm not sure if I'm able to describe his character but...I'll try my best! **

**Author's Note 2: This chapter wasn't saved properly so it got erased...-cries- and I was going to post it up on Thursday too...-bows frantically in apology- I got lazy too. -slaps self-**

**Author's Note 3: This chapter will be based upon Chouji's childhood.**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- He he...Shikamaru's pretty lazy, ne? **

**ninalee-chan- Aww...I know what you mean...Poor Lee...at least, he's cured and free to roam the training grounds! XD Oh, and uh...about the past and present tense...sorry about that. It's kinda confusing. -scratches head and sweats-**

As Chouji watched a group of kids playing ball, he wondered if he would be allowed to play with them if he asked. The game looked pretty fun and hopefully, he would be able to join in too.

So he came by, albeit hesitantly, and asked.

"May...May I play...?"

The other kids stopped momentarily to stare at the brunette, surprised. This made Chouji a bit uncomfortable.

_Please..._

Then, they laughed.

"You? Play? No way..." They continued laughing.

This caused Chouji to walk away, his head hung low.

Everyone else continued what they were doing. All but one.

The boystared at the descending figure and made up his mind.

"Hey, guys! I need to go do something today. See ya!" Then he hurried off before the others said a word.

Moments later, Chouji was walking towards the roof of the Academy. As soon as he reached there, his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

The boy turned with a slight smile and held up an open bag of chips while munching on one.

The brunette smiled in return as he walked towards the sitting figure and said, "I never thought you'd be here, Shikamaru."

"Hn..." Shikamaru returned his gaze towards the thick clouds in the sky. "Yeah, well, I know where you'd be going. Besides...this place has a good view of the clouds."

Chouji grabbed a chip and took a bite with a slight crunch before staring upward. The he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." He replied with a smile.

_And it's always good to have a friend beside you..._

* * *

Silver: Er, to everyone who knows about this episode, Chouji's father was supposed to be in there but, I think it's kinda cute when they're both talking instead, don'tcha think? Eheh...-tosses candies to whoever reviews- 


	12. A Boar

**Genre: Er...General? Though I think there's some aggression to this...**

**Character: Yamanaka Ino**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 317 (Shorrrrt)**

**Author's Note: Next up is Yamanaka Ino, the...uh, "Boar". What? Should I be saying "Pig" instead of "Boar"? -shrugs- Me know no...I just think the term "Boar" seemed more suitable, don't you think?**

**Author's Note 2: I neeeed motivation...-drags self and collapses-**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Thanks! I kinda thought I made the beginning pretty sad for Chouji, no?**

Upon seeing her former best friend against three Sound nin, Ino was surprised.

There she was, hiding within the thick bush besides her teammates, watchiing Sakura get beaten so she could protect Naruto and Sasuke, who were lying beneath a thick root growing out, unconscious.

_Why?_ she wondered. Why would the pink-haired girl try so hard to defend her teammates when she doesn't have any special skills to fight with? Not to mention it was three against one.

What shocked Ino most of all was the fact she chopped off her long hair with a kunai in order to escape from Kin's grasp.

Hey! Didn't she wanted to grow out her hair for Sasuke? The blonde frowned a bit. That was the reason _she_ did it...

Her eyes then widened as she saw the look on Sakura's face. It was filled with such determination.

...When did Sakura changed so much? It doesn't seemed that long that the pink-haired kuhoichi felt and looked scared like that last time...

It was by the time the other girl was getting beaten again that Ino decides to step in, dragging Shikamaru and Chouji along with her.

She had seen the look of surprise on Sakura's face and grinned.

_There's no way you're getting all the credit for Sasuke's sake, you know?_

"Come on, guys! Let's fight and get this over with!"

* * *

Silver:...Um...anyone thinks Ino acts like this? 


	13. An Observer

**Genre: General/Slight _Boredom_...(wait, does Asuma act that way?)/Slight Humor**

**Character: Sarutobi Asuma**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 515**

**Author's Note: Agh! Uh...-coughs- S-Sorry about that. -clears throat- Next one-shot shallgoes toSarutobi Asuma, Team er, 10 was it? Team 10's sensei. Yeah...so, go Asuma! -laughs- **

**Author's Note 2 (I seem to be doing this alot...): Hope you like it...and gomen for the delay (also I've been doing this alot. -sweats heavily-)**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...- will also be giving a couple of replies at once to-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- What? You restrained your sister? Was it because of my fic or the episode? I'm sorry! But I'm glad you like the one-shot on Ino though...**

**ninalee-chan- Thank youuu! Tenten really doesn't show up as much other than the fact that she supports her team and um, her characteristics seemed uncertain to convey. But it was fun trying! -laughs-**

**Eeto...you mean the part where Gai and Kakashi were fighting together? I like the part where he gloats/brags/gestures to Kakashi about who's defeating more people. XD**

**Hm...you think so? I agree, but making new titles for Chouji and Ino would be a pain. Creating titles aren't one of my strong points. -dies- I also like Shikamaru/Temari pairing. They're pretty cute together.**

**Aa, Ino is unique but she falls in love too easily...like all the other girls who goes after Sasuke. Really now? You know, I wouldn't even think that Sakura would break such a close relationship with Ino. After all, she's the one who protected her. Aw, poor Ino.**

**Okay, I'm done. Arigatou-gozamasu!**

A sigh.

Sarutobi Asuma gazed at the sky with a small sigh. He doesn't do that often because whenever his team was there, amusement sparked. Ino would chat like there's no tomorrow. Shikamaru would contantly tell the blonde how troublesome it would be if he were to be in her steps. And Chouji would open a bag of chips and listen as he munched.

Yes, they're definitely an interesting bunch.

The Jounin smirked slightly as he took another drag from his cigarette that was placed between the right corner of his mouth.

"Mendokusai! It's troublesome to shop. Why bother?" A voice grumbled.

Asuma's eyes turned to see Shikamaru and Ino frowning at each other while Chouji...ate yet another bag of chips.

"Because Shikamaru! Shopping is what women do best! And the guys supposed to accompany them and help as well!" Ino pointed out, a small grin tugged against her lips.

Shikamaru's lip dropped. "You mean "help _carry_ stuffs for them" right?"

The blonde grinned. "Of course! Right, Chouji?"

The brunette just gave her a muffled reply.

Asuma chuckled.

"What about _you_, Asuma-sensei?"

"Uh?" A bit startled, the Jounin gave his student a slightly nervous grin and said, "...Shopping doesn't suit me."

"What? You never went shopping before! What about with _Kurenai-sensei_? or _Anko-sensei_? Or..or..._Iruka-sensei_?"

"..." Asuma sweated a bit and decided to brush it off.

Yep, they're an interesting bunch.

* * *

Silver:...Er, sorry if this startled you in more ways than one. -sweats- Me so sorrrrrrry! 


	14. A Silent Leader

**Genre: General.../Some Humor.../Uh...Shino-ish?**

**Character: Aburame Shino**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 328 (aw, it's so short. -pouts-)**

**Author's Note: Yay! Double post! Next up is Shino, the bug lover! Er...I mean, Ze slient leader! Eh...Guess who's next afterwards?**

**Revised: 7/31/06 (Didn't do anything much but...eh)**

Shino gazed intently through his very dark spectacles as he reached slowly towards a beetle that was justa few centimeters away.

But then...

A quick squirt of strange liquid splashed by, causing the bug to fly away.

...Damn.

No, he didn't say that aloud. Shino was an extremely quiet person. More quiet than Hinata and certainly more quiet than Kiba, who was jumping branch after branch in training. His dog, Akamaru, was close by, following him.

In fact, it was Kiba and Akamaru that was responsible for his failed attempt in capturing that bug. But...he'd never voiced his opinions out loud. That wasn't in his nature.

And so, he walked by in searching for another one, his hands in his pocket.

Of course, Shino was mysterious in many ways. First off, he never seemed to like talking unless when spoken to. Another fact is that his family are caretakers of bugs.

For that reason, people find it...rather _scary_ when they saw bugs coming out of his body, like in the third round of the Chuunin Exam.

But his team accepted his unique ability. That's good.

It's also kind of funny when Kiba argued about who should be team leader and Shino seemed like the most obvious choice to them.

A hint of a tug at his lips widened.

Hn...but no one knows his emotions, unfortunately. He likedhisfacecoveredso no one could see anything but his nose.

Oh well.

* * *

Note: I forgot whether the part about Shino's bugs appearancehappened before or after the Chuunin Exam 

Silver: I'll be revising this on Monday. In some way, it doesn't seemed like a good chapter. -faints- Too bad thiswas hastily written...


	15. A Dog Lover

**Genre: More or less General/some Humor/some _Doggie love_ XD (sorta)**

**Character: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 354**

**Author's Note: Me thinks me head's messed up for the time being. Kiba's up next. Oh, and Akamaru too.**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Oh. Your sister really likes Chouji, ne? Wow...****Sankyuu by the way! I'm glad you like the chapter...although it's a bit...off. Who am I kidding? It's waaay off but not like the one-shot on Shino. It's all random-ish. But I think it's obvious.**

**ninalee-chan- -smiles- So...Asuma's persona (Not sure if he really did acted that way) kinda cuaght you off guard? Well, he is a rather complicated character to study upon. -shrugs- Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have put down personal notes. Thanks for the tip. Much appreciated.**

**Sooooo...on to the fic!**

Kiba remembered the first time he met his pet and best friend, Akamaru. He was a gift to him by his mother and older sister.

It was a bit of surprise for him.

The little white puppy yipped happily at his newfound owner while the boy stared, wide-eyed.

"He's...mine?" Kiba suddenly asked, looking up at this mother and sister.

Both nodded. "Yep, he belongs to you now. His name is Akamaru so take care of him."

The boy grinned widely as he kneeled down to pet the young pup.

Akamaru yipped once more in happiness, liking his master's touch. Kiba just had to grin at that.

After all, Akamaru is _so_ adorable.

Soon after, he spent practically all of his days playing, hanging around, and training with the small dog. It was great.

As both Kiba and Akamaru grew older, they were put into genin groups after the boy graduated. He was happy about that and he was also happy that Akamaru, along with his family were there to see him.

It was the best day he had in his life.

"Arf!" Kiba grinned down and gave his dog a scratch behind the ear.

Scratch that. It was the best day _they_ had in their lives.

* * *

Silver: I guess it was kinda...sappy, ne? 


	16. An Admirer

**Genre: General/Um...a bit of drama?**

**Character: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 322 (And it gets shorter and shorter and...)**

**Author's Note: Let's see...next character up is the Hyuuga heir herself, Hyuuga Hinata. She seemed really shy practically everywhere, don't cha think? Do you think Naruto would truly acknowledge her because Hinata's obviously has a crush on him and he's oblivious of that. -smacks Naruto playfully-**

**Author's Note 2: Remember when I said I probably won't update on Saturdays? _Screw that._**

"You are not fit to become a ninja, Hinata-sama. Give up."

Those words echoed through Hinata's mind as she looked up wide-eyed at her cousin, Neji.

_I'm...not...fit...?_

"Don't listen to what he says, Hinata! You're stronger than that! Don't give up now!"

Hinata's pale eyes suddenly turned straight towards Naruto. He was...cheering for her?

_N-Naruto-kun..._

Neji's eyetwitched suddenly in annoyance.

_Naruto-kun...do you know how much I admire you? You're strong, brave, and never gave up upon everything...that's why...that's why I...like you._

Hinata finally made up her mind and returned her gaze towards her cousin, her expression determined.

"I will not give up, Neji-ni-san...I want...to be strong."

_Like him..._

"Huh...fate has already determine what the outcome is, Hinata-sama." Neji replied.

"...I will not give up."

Neji's expression turned into a frown.

"That's my way of the shinobi."

Naruto grinned at the shy girl. "Yeah! Go for it, Hinata!"

_I hope that I will be more like you, Naruto-kun..._

The short-haired girl returned with a small shy smile before activating her Byakugan and postioned herself into a fighting stance.

"Neji-ni-san...let us fight."

Neji's expression then darkened as he also activated his Byakugan and like Hinata, positioned himself into a stance.

"...Very well."

* * *

Silver: Double post yet again! -sighs- I hope you like this little piece on Hinata. -smiles and offers candies- 


	17. An Illusionist

**Genre: General**

**Character: Yuuhi Kurenai**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 517**

**Author's Note: Next up is Kurenai. Hm...would it work if I called her "An Illusionist"? From what I've seen from her (as well as Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai) battle with Itachi and Kisame, she used a form of jutsu where she attacked her enemies through genjutsu (illusions/trickery)...sooo I going to based upon that.**

**Author's Note 2: Gahhhh! It's been over a week since my last update! -is shocked- Aw, I ruined it! My schedule have now been quite hefty since then so...I'm gonna have to apologize once more. I can't help it. It's a habit of mine that I can't control anymore. -cries-**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Norman...Rockwell? Uh...really? Yay! I'm so glad you like the piece on Hinata. I was wondering which kind of scene she should have but overall, I'm happy. -large smile-**

**ninalee-chan- -laughs- That's kinda true, huh? Kiba's moreoverly arrogant from the way I've seen him because of his one-sided arguments with Shino (and sometimes Naruto). **

**-cheers- Cheers for Hinata. Eh? Did Hinata really said that in the english version? "Prepare to defend yourself, Brother..."? Who knew? I didn't watch the english version...well, maybe the first two or three but that's about it. -shrugs- It seemed alot different.**

**Anyway...Onto the fic.**

How...How could he be here? Wasn't he exiled?

Ruby-colored eyes glanced down towards two Akatsuki members; one of which she knows.

Uchiha Itachi.

Kurenai didn't expect his return and look at him now. She wondered why he would even dare to come back to Konoha after killing his entire family excluding Sasuke.

...Also, she wondered about his partner. By the looks of him, he must be from the Mist Country.

She prepared for battle once Kakashi and Itachi had a little talk. It was now known that Itachi came for something...or someone.

"Hm...I see. So you won't leave until you accomplish your task?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi's piercing Sharingan eyes twitched slightly in amusement. "You would know, Kakashi."

"Then...we'll force you to leave."

Kurenai's eyebrows furrowed a bit, waiting for them to attack.

But they didn't. They just stood there, waiting for _them_ to attack.

The kunoichi blinked once in concentration before she starts off with her jutsu.

"Oh ho..." was Itachi's reply as Kurenai's body swirled and vanished.

Then, vines after vines of thick branches came down upon the S-class nin and wrapped him into imobility.

_Huh?_ Kurenai didn't understand why he didn't move. Half her form appeared out of the branches as she raised her kunai at him.

"...I don't think that's going to work." Itachi stared indifferently at her before releasing himself out the her jutsu, and caused her to trap herself instead.

_What?_

As Itachi raised _his_ kunai at her, she released her jutsu just in time to dodge and move away.

She glared at him as she wiped a tinge of blood from the corner of her mouth.

This...is going to be a long fight.

Silver:...Gomen nasaiiiiiiiii...


	18. A Loner

**Genre: Angst/Drama/...kinda sad ne?**

**Character: Sabaku no Gaara **

**Rating: T**

**Words: 820 (Uwah! My longest one-shot yet!)**

**Author's Note: Yatta! Konoha teams' finally finished. Next up will be Sabaku no Gaara, which some of you are looking for, I think. Well, I hope it's good and all so hope you all like this one-shot. -thumbs up- What I'm going to write...will be pretty sad, just like how Gaara felt. -cries-**

**Author's Note 2: Fuuu...g'night.**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- -laughs- Really now? That's pretty funny about the dubbers. Of course, if Neji had to say "Bring it on"...then he's a little out of it. Seemed kinda OOC if you ask me. -sweats-**

**Insanity Rise- For Dozu, Zaku, and Kin, I think I might. Anyways, I'm going to put them into one story since they always seemed to hang around with each other, you know? And thanks. I'm glad you like the idea. -smiles-**

**Ninalee-chan- Well, about Kurenai's fight...it's not really precise or anything but all I did was uh..."guess" her view of what was happening at that point. Also, I'm not quite sure what kind of attacks she used because all I've seen her used is a genjutsu...Oh,...I see. Hinata's tough, ne?**

_Why? Why...are they so scared?_

Gaara's jade-colored eyes lowered to the ground in sadness.

He didn't figure why would the other kids would be frightened by him.

What did he ever do to them as well as the entire village? It's not like he was a bad child or anything.

Where ever he go, he knew that he would be ignored. That always happened every time he went into the village.

People would look at him, making face and feeling somewhat disgusted.

Why?...

Although he's the son of the Kazekage, he was practically shunned by his father, his siblings,...everyone. Everyone except...

Yashamaru. His mother's younger brother and caretaker.

Every time something went wrong, which unfortunately, happened all the time, Gaara would turn to Yashamaru for comfort and security. He knew that he would smile for him...and treasure him as if he's truly his own son.

But...

It brings him a heavy amount of guilt as soon as he laid eyes on those bandages wrapped around Yashamaru's head and body.

"Ah, I'm alright. Don't look at me that way, Gaara." He smiled reassuringly at the young child when he saw that expression.

"...I'm sorry..." Gaara whispered, barely audible.

Yashamaru's just grinned slightly and patted his bright red hair. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Green eyes looked up to the older man timidly. "But..."

"Shh...not to worry, okay?" He gave Gaara a gentle hug.

This caught the boy by surprise. It felt...comfortable.

"...Thank you, Yashamaru."

Yashamaru just smiled. Gaara could feel his lips tugged into a small smile and said softly, "Can I...can I go out for a moment?"

The man nodded. "Just be careful, okay?"

The red head nodded in return and headed towards the roof of a building where the view of his entire village could be seen. This was the place where is most calming to him.

He sat on the edge, enjoying the night view for a while until an unexpected event happened.

He was attacked by someone, a Jounin, by the looks of it, but because of the sand barrier that casted itself immediately to shield the young boy, the shinobi ended up defeated.

Gaara was extremely surprised when he unmasked his attacker.

...It was...it...was...

...Yashamaru.

Why? _Why?_

"Why...?"

Yashamaru's dull eyes stared up at the young boy.

"Did...did someone...did _father_ forced you...to attack me...?"

A small hmph was heard. "No...I took the job by...my own free will."

"Why?..."

"...Because you killed her. My only sibling. Your mother. You know, she cursed aloud as she gave birth to you. Cursed to the world before she died. I...cannot forgive the one who took her life."

Gaara's eyes widened considerably.

"Then...afterwards, I had to take care of you by your father's order. I hated it. Ever since you were born, I had to endure everything that happened to me. And now,...I will say good bye to this godforsaken world."

Then...with a press of a button that was attached to an explosive, Yashamaru killed himself.

Gaara remained unharm by the sand but...tears now flowed freely from his eyes.

He opened them and suddenly glared. Then...as he stood up from his position, he used the blood from the ground and marked the left side of his forehead with a kanji. Love.

To fight for himself and to love himself. That's what he vowed from then on.

**Silver: Maa...I think I should've just ended with a simple hug and good night. Eh...bad ending for Gaara ne? -criiiiiies-**


	19. A Puppet Master

**Genre: General (mostly...)**

**Character: Kankurou**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 800**

**Author's Note: -coughs- Eh...yes! Kankurou's up next. Ah...okay, let's see...Kankurou's a puppet master, which also is the title of this one-shot. Goood! I am so lame at titles. -sighs heavily- Anyways, this will be based in the Chuunin Exam, where the 2nd part of the test were taken place. Hope you all like.**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Tears Of Insanity14- Oh, you mean the one-shot on Naruto? Well, in the beginning of the anime, the 4th Hokage, also known as Yondaime, was fighting against the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, and well, he died because of a jutsu he used in order to seal the demon into Naruto. Does that make sense...? Afterwards, the part where Naruto is told about how the 4th Hokage died is all on my opinion/theory/whatever. **

**Thank you very much though. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Ah! I'm soooo sorry that I made you cry! -hugs- Didn't mean too...here's a bagful of candy. -hands candy- Thank you for liking the fic on Gaara. It did kinda made me sad when I wrote it. -sniff- **

'Heh. So the 2nd test has finally started, ne? This should be good.' thought Kankurou as he, along with his siblings, Temari and Gaara, ran through thickets of branches at an even pace.

There was no need to hurry. After all, with Gaara here, who needs to?

But just by being with Gaara also has its disadvantages.

Kankurou shuddered slightly at the thought of Gaara's other form.

Only once had he seen it and never again would he want to take a second glimpse of it. Temari was also there with him when it happened.

...What a terrifying experience.

The puppet master closed his eyes and reopening them again as they landed in a small but spacious area.

Perfect for preys...or better yet, perfect for _catching _preys.

No sooner had they landed, three nins came before them, with smirks plastered on their faces. By the looks of them, they're Ame-nins. Kakurou noticed the wooden umbrellas on their backs as well as the line marks on their hitai-ate, signifying their village element.

The baits had been caught.

"So...you three are from Sunagakure ne? I think it's best you hand over your scroll before things get messy." The nin in front said, his grin never left his scarred face.

"Oh? And what if we refuse?" Kankurou asked, grinning as well.

The other's grin dropped as he frowned deeply at the boy. "Then we'll take it by force."

Gaara suddenly stepped forward.

Uh oh. This is not going to be good.

"Huh? You're going to fight me? Bring it on." The Ame-nin snorted.

Bad move. _Very_ bad move.

"After you." Gaara said, barely audible for the others to hear.

"Hmph! So be it!" He made hand seals as he threw his umbrellas into the air.

Oh well. _His funeral._

Suddenly, thousands of needles rained down on the red-haired nin and loud sounds of needles smashed straight into the ground was heard.

"Heh." The Ame-nin said in triumph but the sight before him as the clouds of dust cleared surprised him as well as his other teammates.

Gaara's sand shielded him from every one of those needles.

Kankurou smirked. Obviously to him and Temari, nothing could get past his sand. It was Gaara's ultimate defense.

Now it was Gaara's turn to fight. Although he didn't move from his postion, the sand he controlled crept up to the other and grasped him into a full body bind.

"W-What? What's going on here?" he cried in disbelief and shock. The umbrellas fell uncerimoniously to the ground.

Gaara walked slowly towards on of them and opened it.

"Now, why not we stained the sky with crimson rain?"

The Ame-nin's eyes widened in fright. "W-Wait. Don't! Don't do it!"

Kankurou gave another smirk while Temari gave a small wave. "Bye bye now."

As Gaara's hand clenched tightly into a ball, the sand put pressure into the nin, causing his blood to spew in mid air. His teammates gave a cry.

"So...shall we continue?"

"N-No! Here! Here's the scroll!" The shorter one pulled the Heaven's Scroll out and placed on the floor before trying to run away.

But it was too late.

They were already caught in Gaara's sand.

"Stop! Ple-"

His hand clenched once again. More blood rained down.

Kankurou sighed and went towards the scroll.

"Perfect. This is just what we needed."

Now then...time to head towards the tower. He knew Gaara's thirst for blood hadn't dissipated so it's best to get going before something's bad going to happen.

**Silver: Eh...-tilts head- You like? Aw, I didn't let Kankurou show his stuff!**


	20. A Wind Tamer

**Genre: Just being blunt. General.**

**Character: Temari**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 400**

**Author's Note: Oh ho! Temari's up next. I think you'll find this one-shot similar to a certain Shikamaru's...somewhat. I think. I suppose. I...I hope? I guess I'm not sure what to write about Temari. Somehow, I felt as if I've lost a few options for Temari when I wrote Shikamaru's and Kankurou's. -coughs- Hope ya guys don't mind.**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Really? Yeah..., I was kinda thinking about that part too but the part where Kankurou plays the spectator seemed fair, don't you think? Ah, maybe I should've put some action. -sweats-...Nevermind. I am always uncertain about the roles and personality that they should have. -dies- Thank you very much. **

Che...so _he's_ the one who'll be fighting me?

Temari glanced at the small piece of paper in which she drew for the third part of the Exam. It was then that Ibiki showed up with a chart, showing who would be fighting who.

Looking by her side, Kankurou let off a small, inaudible sigh. He seemed relieved. Gaara, on the other hand, seemed to have no reaction...as usual. Wait,...was that...a glint of excitement on his expression? Suppose so...after all, his opponent was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

For Temari, however, her opponent is that nin...Nara Shikamaru, was it? She at least hope he can manage to put up a good fight. If not, what's the use?

"Okay, the number next to each other signifies your opponent for the next round of the match. You have one month for training until then. Alright, dismissed." Ibiki said, turning around and began to head back with the Hokage.

Everyone then began to head towards the exit, preparing for what's coming next.

"Yes! I can't wait to start!" Naruto cheered. It looked like he couldn't keep his excitement in.

Kankurou hmphed, muttering "What's up with him?"

Temari took a small glance at Shikamaru. He didn't react much towards anything, even when his teammates cheered for him.

Looks can be deceiving though. She reminded herself.

She'd seen the way he fought with that Sound nin.

Guess she shouldn't be underestimating him.

Until the fight then. Hopefully, within the month, he should be able to, at least, learn some new tricks.

**Silver: Hai, hai, gomen-nasai, minna. No fight for Temari. Ehhh...**


	21. A Mentor

**Genre: General/A bit of Drama**

**Character: Umino Iruka**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 596**

**Author's Note: This one shot will be based upon the near beginning of the anime. I thought that part would be most fitting for Iruka, don't you think? -smiles- He may be somewhat strict (especially to Naruto) but I think he's a nice and caring guy. (My opinion, that is but that shows alot in the anime and manga). Anyway, time for me to shut me mouth.**

**Replies (-tosses candies to...-):**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Ooh! I'm so glad you like the piece on Temari! To me,...it looked like Temari's using Kankurou's point of view in spectating. -coughs- Anyway, thank you very much! -grins and blush-**

**ninalee-chan- tilts head Uh...I guess I based on Gaara too much for Kankurou and Temari's point of view ne? What can I say? They cared for him even though he scared them a bit. XD Or maybe I just went in too far in sibling relationships. -sighs- Also, I agree. Temari is awesome! Thank you! Thank you! **

Iruka glanced around just as he stepped out of the Academy. It was already night. The stars and moon glowed and shone in the dark and heavy sky.

The Jounin's eyebrows furrowed together. Something was wrong...but what?

Suddenly, a blur flashed through the thicket of the trees and just as quickly, he followed.

Within the center of the forest, Iruka spotted a figure. With blonde hair.

No...it can't be...

He found Naruto crouching down, a large scroll was firmly placed on his back. It was one of the forbidden scrolls hidden and protected by the Hokage! How was he able to get the scroll in his possession?

"Na...ruto..."

The blonde's head perked up at the sound of his name before fell into a state of shock as soon as he found who it was that called him.

"I-Iruka-sensei! It's n-not what you think!"

"Ah...I believe he does." A voice echoed before another figure showed himself out of the darkness. It was Mizuki, one of Jounins of Konoha and a person Iruka knows pretty well.

"Mizuki? What...are you doing here?"

The other Jounin just gave him a wide smirk. "Oh, just retrieving a scroll before leaving to the Mist Village."

"What? Why? You're breaking the law, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki laughed. "So? What's the point of staying here? If I gave them the scroll, they'll put me up into a greater position than the one I currently have."

And with that, he took off the giant shuriken that was placed on his back and threw it at Naruto.

He had expect the shuriken to hit the blonde but what he _didn't_ expect was Iruka shielded him with his body, thus getting hit himself.

Naruto didn't expect this either.

He had gotten so much into trouble and yet he saved him anyway?

Iruka tilted his head up towards the boy, giving him a strained smile. "Are you...okay? Naruto?"

"You...why...?"

The scarred man gave a slight shrug. "Because...you're like me."

Iruka then got off of Naruto and pulled out the shuriken from his back, emitting a soft groan of pain. He glanced up once again to see the boy crying now.

The Jounin just gave him a cocky grin and patted him on the head.

_Because you're like me...that I'm willing to risk my life for you._

**Silver: Yah, I'm ending it this way so that I won't have to put Mizuki in anymore -laughs and shrugs- Eh...yeah.**


	22. A Snake's Apprentice

**Genre: General**

**Character: Mitarashi Anko (I think I got her last name right...maybe)**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 516**

**Author's Note: I just don't get a character like her. -tilts head in confusion- All I know is that she's Orochimaru's pupil and...a Jounin...and uh...and...-sighs-**

Tch, of all the time in the world, why does it have to be now?

It seemed like the only question that Anko keep asking herself. She was recently informed of a suspicious being entering the Chuunin Exam and it wasn't until then that she knew of who the other examiners were talking about.

Of all people, why does it have to be _him_?

Oh…why?

Anko's gazed lowered in remembrance of what had happened between her and her former sensei, Orochimaru.

He had taught her everything. She had thought he'd cared for her deeply as a student but suddenly, he left. Just like that.

Didn't she try the best she could in order to accomplish everything for her sensei? To Anko, Orochimaru was a great teacher but the way she was abandoned left her in shock. By the time he left Konoha, it was then known that he's craving for power instead of affection. Just…power. Nothing more.

The purple haired kunoichi touched the area between her neck and shoulder…where a black curse mark was placed.

It was…something that Orochimaru had done before his departure. And she despised it with all her might.

Now she wanted to know why was he here, in the Chuunin Exam. Somehow, it didn't seem hard for her to figure out some of the parts of his plan.

He craved power.

And with all the talented genins participating the exam…she was certain he's out for some of them.

Anko gritted her teeth in anger.

By the time she jumped off the thick branch and onto another one below, she noticed something that made her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Covered and almost merged with the trunk was the person she was looking for. And by the way Orochimaru looked, he seemed...injured?

The long-haired shinobi suddenly opened his eyes and smirked widely.

"Ah…it's been a while, ne? Anko?"

Anko's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You…"

She then threw a kunai at her former sensei but failed when he merged out of the tree and jumped over her. The Jounin caught this and kicked him towards the other side of the tree. Then she grasped his hand and stabbed it along with hers.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru questioned.

The kunoichi smirked as she prepared her jutsu. "I'm going to kill us both."

A laugh was then heard from behind. "How are you going to kill me when you're going to die alone?"

What?

Anko immediately turned to see Orochimaru, arms crossed and unharmed. Eyes widening, she turned back to the figure in front of her to find it melting into mud.

"Hmph…" The Jounin took the kunai out of her hand and stood up. "I knew this wouldn't get you…"

Guess it was now the time to have a little chat with her former sensei.


	23. A Murderer

**Genre: Dunno...General?**

**Character: Uchiha Itachi**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 586**

**Author's Note: For this one shot, I think Itachi's a bit too OOC. I think I can even write him right (-laughs-) This is all just nonsense. Blah.**

**Whaddya think? Three chapters in a row! -le gawk- That's what I get when there's no connection for over a week. **

"Ne, Itachi. Let's get going now." Kisame said, leering down at the blond-haired boy before him. They were in an apartment and to their fortune, they've found who they're looking for.

In a silent agreement, the red-eyed nin reached towards the boy. But before Itachi couldn't even touch Naruto, he was met with someone he unexpected and yet unsurprised to see.

"Itachi…" Raven colored eyes glared at the ones before him.

Pulling his hand back slowly, the Akatsuki member turned to him, his eyes tinted slightly with displeasure.

"Ah! Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto called in disbelief. He didn't expect his team mate to be here. This place was too far from Konoha.

"I came here…for revenge." was the short reply.

"Oh?...To have revenge on me? Hmph." His gaze deepened. "For killing our family."

By that phrase, Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "…That's right. And now, I will avenge my family!"

He charged towards his brother…but before he could reach him, Itachi punched him hard. The shorter nin gasped in pain as the other sent him flying towards the other side of the hall with a swipe of his arm.

Sasuke landed with a hard thud as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was about to run to his team mate when Kisame grasped his arm tightly and grinned.

"You're not going anywhere. Oi, Itachi." He looked up towards the Uchiha and said, "Will you hurry up and finish your business? We need to get going."

"Hn…" Itachi walked towards his younger brother and pulled him up by grasping his neck. Then he leaned to his ear.

"You know…you are _not_ strong enough to defeat me…my stupid little brother. Your still miles away before you even reach the edge of my level."

Sasuke glared hard and coughed slightly, knowing his breath was limited due to the fact that Itachi had a painfully strong hold around his neck.

"Maybe I _should've_ killed you back then…just like the rest of our family." A very small smirk reached his lips as he spoke. He knew that this would spark Sasuke's anger even more.

The younger boy's eyes lit as he grasped his brother's arm, attempting to free himself before unconsciousness strikes him.

Just then, the entire hallway turned pink and soft, as if in an organ. A jutsu.

"Hm. I guess I've arrived just in time." The caster, Jiraiya, smirked as he put a young woman down from his shoulder.

"AH! Where have you been, you perverted sensei!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the white haired Sannin angrily.

A snort. "Just going out. And quit calling me that."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, loosening his grasp on Sasuke as he turned towards Jiraiya. Sasuke collapsed, unconscious.

Very interesting.

He didn't expect _him_ to show up.

"Hm.." Jiraiya glanced at Itachi in return. "You must be Uchiha Itachi, S-Rank missing nin…and the one who killed his family, ne?"

The Akatsuki member stayed silent.

Itachi became slightly intrigued. How would it be to have a battle with one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha?

One way to find out.


	24. A Mist Swordsman

**Genre: General...Maybe _too_ general but...**

**Character: Hoshigaki Kisame **

**Rated: T**

**Words: 383**

**Author's Note: Ah! It has been two weeks since my last update. _Two weeks!_ -cries- I wish I could make some sort of expression...using emoticons but _nooo_, that won't happen! -falls flat and can't get up-**

**Author's Note 2: Let's see...This is like...the 23rd chapter! -shocked- I never thought I'd be able to get this far! -cheers- Yay...!**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Aw, thank you very much! I'm glad you like them. For me...I thought they were _weird_. lol **

**ninalee-chan- -sighs and collapses- Sorry bout that. (Me falling). Ish very tired through school. Thank you for saying that. I'm very...flattered. -blush- My writing's really bad so this was very nice. XD And I agree on certain areas in the anime. (about Iruka). Really? Not much on Itachi ne? Well, he _is_ a difficult guy to figure out. **

Kisame snorted as his gold-yellow eyes gazed intentively over to the Konoha Jounins before him. He recognized all of them through Itachi.

Sarutobi Asuma. Yuuhi Kurenai. And...Hatake Kakashi.

This _could_ be an interference to the plan that the organization had made but then again...sticking straight to the plan would be exceedingly boring. He had always thought that.

Since those Jounins arrived to greet them, it's time to play.

Glancing over to his right, he could _almost_ tell of Itachi's expression. Of all this time of working together on missions, it's still very difficult to find the Uchiha's outlook on...well, anything.

Shifting his eyes back, he smirked in amusement. "Hnh! So you're the ones whom we're going to fight, ne? Looks kinda weak though..."

Asuma's lip thinned as stared steadily at the intruders.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hnn?" His smirk widened. "And why would we tell you?"

Everyone went silent.

Kisame just took another glance towards Itachi, who finally returned his gaze, if not a short moment.

That's _good_...because by this, he allowed him to enjoy his time for a bit and not stick towards the plan. Itachi _never_ liked to be disorganized in any way.

Bringing out his over-sized weapon, which was a thick, long sword bandaged around, Kisame grinned.

"Now, let's see. Who should I start first?"


	25. A Snake

**Genre: General (mostly...)/ Blood lust? Maybe...XP/I dunno what else**

**Character: Orochimaru**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 304**

**Author's Note: Ze snake/one of the legendary sannins has arrived. (So I think but that's besides the point XD) Man, I'm exhausted...still needed to finish up my work (which is due next week)...-heavy sigh- I wanna take a nap. Bleh...**

**I'm dyiiiiiinnnngggg...subconsciously. Pfft.**

**Next up...is another legendary nin. Who's that, I wonder?**

**P.S: Sue me after you read the fic and think it's definitely not right. -coughs-**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Yes, Kisame is quite silly (in this case -coughs-). Actually, I think he's more...well, _sadistic_ maybe? -shrugs- I guess I tend to make characters all cutesy -le gasp- -shrinks- Thanks very much by the way. **

**Now then...where was I? -dumbfounded-**

Smirking widely at his former sensei, Orochimaru gazed upon his old form. He knew that the 3rd Hokage wouldn't last much longer.

He also knew that finishing him off _wouldn't_ be an easy task because no matter how old he is, the Sandaime's strength hardly wavers.

He'd empathize _hardly_.

The pale nin wondered why he would protect this village to the end.

He snorted inaudibly.

To protect the village...just like Yondaime, ne?

_Pathetic._

Power gives the person strength. That's what he longed for.

To have the greatest power imaginable as well as every jutsu that existed in this world.

Isn't that what would one want?

Another sinister smirk spread widely against his lips. It reminded him of Sasuke...

Yes, as soon as this is over, then his plan would go into motion _fully._

The long-haired nin gazed over to the 3rd Hokage once more.

"Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru began, letting his sharp tongue glide down slowly. "It's time that you and I settle this once and for all."


	26. A Frog

**Genre: General...(la la la...)/Humor**

**Character: Jiraiya**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 522**

**Author's Note: Okay, next chapter goes to Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannins/..._pervert_ -nods- I guess he was taken up by his sensei, ne? -big grin- Anyway, I think his dance is funny. The last time I checked, when he makes an intro (er, like, in front of Naruto) he'd raised both arms, grinned like mad, and jumped around with one leg. XDDD **

**Author's Note 2: Sumimasen. XP**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Aaaag-gh! I'm sooooo so so sorry! -hands you bags full of candy- I didn't mean to make you cry! -faints-**

**ninalee-chan- Really? Really? That's good to know! XD **

Jiraiya stared gleefully. Ah...it's been quite a long time since he'd been in Konoha...and by the looks of it, the village hasn't changed one bit.

Peering through a thicket of green bushes, he could see a few -ahem- ladies in a hot spring, giggling and chatting.

Well...

_Almost_ everything didn't change.

Chuckling perversely to himself, he kept watching until...

"Hey! Who are you?"

_Uh?_

Turning his head back almost in annoyance, he caught sight of...a kid. A spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, orange jumpsuit...kid.

"Hmmmm?" His eyes leered and narrowed as he grumbled a complaint.

"I said, who are you? And what the hell are you doing here? Why haven't I seen you before? Huh? Huh?"

Boy, this kid _sure_ knows how to ask nicely.

Jiraiya stood up and stretched. Then he turned to have a good look at him.

How strange...the kid doesn't know who he is? Hm...he doesn't look older than...thirteen? Ah, that explained it.

At least, he could give him an introduction.

The white-haired man smirked as he said, "You don't _know_ who I am? Well I'll tell you!"

He raised both arms. "I've been to many countries, going to many places, and have been known by many throughout the world!"

-Insert background scene of waves crashing.-

"I have many allies and many enemies. I go though challenges and defeated every one of them effortlessly!"

He then puffed his chest and snorted, grinning widely. "I..."

He raised a leg and hopped around. "..am the legendary Jiraiya!"

"...HUH?" The short blonde stared at him, dumbstruck.

A heavy silence blanketed over them.

Scratching his head, the blonde replied, "You're weird..."

Jiraiya gasped dramatically. How could he say such a thing!

"Well,...I'm Naruto..."

Eh? Naruto?

"And...I'm waiting for the closet perv-I mean, Ebisu-sensei."

Ebisu, ne? Oh ho!

Jiraiya just smirked. "I see...so you're training then?"

"How'd you guess?"

Boy, this kid...is oblivious.

"Oh...I just do. So anyways,...what's he going to teach you?"

"Eh? How am I supposed to know! Kakashi-sensei just ditched me for Sasuke and he made Ebisu train me!" Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Oh...I see now. Well, good luck with it."

A snort. "Chyeah, right..."

On second thought,...Konoha _had_ changed alot. In more ways than one.

**Silver: I'm not sure if this went right. Sorry for the bad ending.**


	27. A Slug

**Genre: Some Angst**

**Character: Tsunade**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 400**

**Author's Note: Maa...up next is Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin/med-nin/kunoichi/Hokage...wow, a lotta titles for her. XD Anyways,...hope you like.**

**Eh...Happy Holloween! -throws candies for fun- Maybe this is the only time where I'd get to do this. -wide grin-**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**ninalee-chan- Aww, thanks very much!!**

Tsunade was sitting up above the entrance between the roof and a thick pole. Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto should be in the hotel by now.

It was times like these when the blond woman felt the need to be alone.

Just a few minutes ago, Naruto decided to have a little fight with her for the reason of becoming the Fifth Hokage. She didn't want to take upon the role, knowing that if she did, the village would've depend on her to save them. Unfortunately, she never felt confident in that.

Trying to save others...well, Tsunade _did_ try...and look what happened.

Two people she loved and cherished had died...and all because she couldn't save them.

Her eyes darted down as she closed it slowly in sadness.

Ever since Naruto's arrival, Tsunade couldn't help but noticed the similarity between the three. Her brother, her lover,...and this blonde child who came with Jiraiya.

So much alike...

Tsunade then grasped the necklace that wounded around her neck. People says that the jewelry was cursed, but then again, why would they think that? Was it because this had belonged to the 1st Hokage? Her grandfather?

She tightened her grasp, her eyebrows furrowed.

Maybe it _is_ cursed.

Because it was the same necklace that she gave to her two cherished people. The time where she placed it around their necks was the time before they both died.

She shook her head, her eyes still closed.

She wanted to forget that. She wanted to forget _everything_ that happened before she left Konoha with Shizune.

All that's left is her agonizing memory of the past and that is something she cannot let go.

Sighing to herself, Tsunade blinked her eyes open and jumped off the entrance gate. It's late. Shizune was usually worried every time she arrived later than usual.

Glancing at the star, a tear rolled off her pale cheek. No matter how much or how hard she tried to escape reality, it'll return eventually. She cannot deny that.


	28. A Spy

**Genre: General/A little bit of Suspense**

**Character: Yakushi Kabuto**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 373**

**Author's Note: It has been...a while since my last update. -shrinks and ducks- Okay, technically, this does not make any sense but eh...**

**Replies (-tosses candies to...-)**

**ninalee-chan- Really? Thanks for saying that. Tsunade's story seemed sad...**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Thanks very much!**

Looking at the unconscious Uchiha, who was lying on the bed in the center of a room, Kabuto's expression turned tightly grim.

He couldn't help but think that Orochimaru could have the ability to succeed his plan, without the boy. Unfortunately, he was still blinded with obssession for him. What could he do?

Kabuto adjusted his mask a bit. He was still disguised in ANBU form. The other nins would never notice his presence. They're still having problems of their own…with the battle between them and Sound. Gaara's second form has also arisen into this predicament and made it difficult for Konoha.

Reaching within his sleeve, he then drew out a kunai.

If Sound need to succeed...then he have to do this.

"What are you doing?"

Kabuto turned at the sound of a very familiar voice. Kakashi stood by the doorway, his expression somewhat stony and his hand in his pocket.

Since his back was turned, the kunai in Kabuto's hand was hidden from the Jounin's view. He quickly slid it back into his sleeve and turned.

"Nothing really. Is there anything the matter, Kakashi?"

Raising a brow slightly, he replied evenly, "Actually, I'd like to know what happened to all those med-nins that are laying unconscious around you."

Eyes tilted to the side as he vaguely noticed the nins that he had knocked out earlier. Oh...that.

"There's nothing to worry about."

"...Oh really?"

The next thing Kabuto knew, both he and Kakashi fought a bit. There was only a slight agression to this. Nothing more.

But as the Jounin knocked him out, one of the unconscious nins rose and jumped out the window.

As he fell, Kakashi watched him, eyes slightly widened.

Kabuto smirked as he removed his mask.

He had fulfilled his purpose. Now is the time to leave.

**Note: Kabuto's purpose is to draw out Kakashi's alert...I think. -shrugs- **


	29. A Follower

**Genre: More or less General**

**Character: Kaguya Kimimaro (Er...I kinda forgot his last name so I'm unsure...-shrugs-)**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 591**

**Author's Note: Urgh...let's see...there's a few things I wanna say but somehow I can't think of it. -feels stupid-**

**One: Sorry for the late update. I'm planning to post up about two chapters more tomorrow. (Three more chapters to go!)**

**Two: I have tests...**

**Three: Don't mind me. I'm just ranting about the usual excuses...Pfft.**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Yes, it had been quite a long time. I'm glad you're still reading! Thank you.**

**ninalee-chan- Hm...I kinda figure as much. Kabuto's a spy so...maybe he has plans of his own that he'd rather accomplish. And thank you for still reading!**

Kimimaro gazed down at the innocent flower he had found after his escape from the death he had nearly fallen to.

His clan, the boastful as well as arrogant Kagami, was a foolish bunch. They craved power and for that, they've decided to attack the village. But that backfired.

Everyone in his clan was killed in the process. How'd he survive…Kimimaro probably would never know.

He would never care for them anyways. The head leader as well as few of the other high members of the clan had imprisoned him, forcing him to live inside a cage his entire life…all because they've noticed his power, his strength.

They're afraid of him.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes slightly, his face expressionless. He then leaned down towards the flowering bud that was sitting there innocently before him.

"Say…how are you to flower beautifully even when there's no one around to see you? You're the only one radiating beauty within this thickets of endless trees and fog and yet…why are you doing so? No one would care if you'd die. No one would be around when you're shining at your brightest. You're going to wilt and die sooner or later…and no one will be here to witness you nor comfort you as you turn into nothingness. Nothing…"

Kimimaro stared down hard as a bone prodded out of the skin of his palm. He then gripped it.

"What's the point of living when you're just going to die? You'll never be noticed by anyone, even those who cross by you…" He raised his arm. "So…why won't you just die?"

Just as he was about to strike, a deep, chilling voice echoed.

"Now, now...there's no need to harm a flower...for it contained no will to die nor survive, Kimimaro."

The boy turned to see a tall, lean man with long raven hair and a sinister smile.

"You know that something like a flower can't think nor defend itself from danger...but even if it doesn't have a conscience, it continues to live on."

Kimimaro stared. "...Who..are you?"

The man's smile widened. "I'm Orochimaru...and I'd like you to join me in my excursion for power."

"Me...? You want me to come with you?"

Orochimaru then walked towards him. "Yes, it's because of your strength and your beauty that I find most appealing about you." He placed a hand on Kimimaro's cheek.

Suddenly, the lavender haired boy felt his face heat as it then held a tinted blush.

He...was the first person who ever spoke to him in such a way. Not like his clan. Orochimaru was different.

He _cared._

And so, with Orochimaru's welcoming hand, Kimimaro grasped it and followed the one who will change his future.


	30. A Drifter

**Genre: General**

**Character: Momochi Zabuza**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 442**

**Author's Note: As I stated in the last chapter...two chapter update! -cheers- Next up is Zabuza...who's last name I seemed to have forgotten as well. -sweats-**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...- will also be giving a couple of replies at once to-)**

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Oh! Thanks very much. I remember now -smacks forehead- Kaguya Kimimaro...ha ha..**

**ninalee-chan- Yes...Gaara's oneshot made me sad too...**

As Kakashi was about to strike Zabuza with his Chidori jutsu, the Mist nin remain neutral to the situation. It never occurred to him that he would lose, despite the fact that one of his immobilized arm that was damaged by the Jounin earlier and wounds that filled his body.

It would always be the same, just as in his youth. Zabuza thought of himself as nothing but a bloodthirsty killer. He always had been ever since his academy days. He suppose many people knew of a boy who killed his entire graduating class…and all he had done so ruthlessly. Still, the teachers and upper level nins knew that he was not allowed there and yet, he was able to do it anyway. He'd kill anyone who stands in his way and usually, he succeed. But now…now, is he going to lose?

No…he'd never allowed that to happen. That's just the way he is.

He allowed no one to bar his way into accomplishing what he desired.

As Kakashi swiftly edged to the injured nin, there was one thing that ran through his mind.

_I will not allow myself to lose!_

That when something unexpected happened. Or rather…something Zabuza would have thought unexpected.

Haku took the attack head on as blood seeped through the hole where Kakashi had placed. Grasping the Jounin's arm tightly, Haku muttered a shaky response.

"Za..buza-sama…"

Closing his eyes so that his gaze didn't lay upon Haku, he let off a small chuckle. "Haku,…that was amazing."

The Mist nin could see the boy's smirk as he brought his oversized sword into view. Kakashi was immediately alarmed by this and jumped away, bringing Haku along with him as his sword swung down on the Konoha nin.

"Zabuza…what are you doing? Why must you do this to Haku? He _died_ to protect you!"

Zabuza snorted softly. "That's right. Haku gave up his life to save mine. He also gave me an opportunity in order to defeat you. That's how much he had done for me." he raised his sword arm once more.

"And now, I will defeat you."


	31. A Snowflake

**Genre: General**

**Character: Haku**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 635**

**Author's Note: Ah I only have one more chapter to go, which is the extra chapter on Dozu, Saku, and Kin. -grins widely- I'll have it up by tomorrow or Monday (I hope). But for now, it's Haku's turn to shine! -laughs- Haku seemed so innocent...except when he's in a fight. Then he's tricky. Ha...**

Removing the cloth that pinned his hair bun together, Haku freed his long dark locks of hair as he changed his outfit from an ANBU to a normal village person. Looking at the mirror, he also added on a collar before stepping out of his room with a small woven basket.

It was time to do his usual routine for the morning: picking flowers.

This was a habit of his ever since Zabuza accepted him and brought him along. And for that, the boy was very grateful.

His parents…no, more like his father, had disowned him as he tried to kill him. He had killed his mother in the process where she had tried protecting her child and the next thing Haku knew…he killed his father with his own hands.

But despite all that, he was glad to have traveled with the Mist nin. It's almost as if Haku was given a second chance to live a happier life.

A soft smile reached his lips.

He never thought he'd be this happy again. It was a very nice feeling.

As he reached his destination, his eyes wandered towards a sleeping figure at the center of the growing mass of various flowers. He was blonde, his arms and legs spread widely. Soft snoring can be heard from the blonde as well.

He looked recognizable. Haku leaned down towards the boy as he found the mark of his headband, glistening from the sunlight. It was the mark of Konoha. So this boy belonged to Konohagakure, ne?

Poking repeatedly at the blonde, Haku managed to wake him up with a slightly harder prod of a finger.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Excuse me but…this is not a good place to sleep in. You'll catch a cold." Haku replied.

"Eh? Oh…right. Well, there aren't really any other places I've found suitable to sleep in since I was separated from my team and got lost in the process." He scratched his head and grinned.

"I see. Well, I need to pick some flowers."

"Oh? What for?" he asked.

"…It's a hobby of mine. Nothing special….what's your name, by the way?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Ah! Right…my name's Uzumaki Naruto! And yours?"

Haku smiled. "It's Haku."

"Nice to meet you then, Haku." Naruto grinned widely.

The other nodded in agreement.

"Um…is it safe to come by here? I mean, for someone as yourself, it could be dangerous." The blonde piped.

"No…it's quite fine with me. All I ever cared about is protecting the person I cared most. It doesn't matter what happens to me." the boy replied, as he picked.

"Wow…this person must be really important to you" Naruto said, in near amazement.

"Yes…as long as I can stay with that person, then I can be happy. He's the one who truly cared for me and for that I'm grateful. He treated me as a useful ally and not as a burden. I…truly care for him."

By the time he was finished, Haku stood up. "Well, I guess I'm done for the day. Thank you for having a conversation with me."

Naruto looked up from his position. "Oh, your welcome. I hope we meet again."

"I hope so too." As he walked along, he spoke his last words to him. "Oh, and by the way,…I'm a _boy_."

Haku knew that Naruto would be shocked. After all, who wouldn't?


	32. A Trio

**Genre: General... **

**Character: Dozu/Zaku/Kin **

**Rated: T **

**Words: 795**

**Author's Note: Oh my god!! I have reached the final chapter! After six whole months...-coughs- I meant to finish this a lot sooner but -shrugs- This one shot's gonna be like...a bonus chapter. XD Dozu, Zaku, and Kin needs some attention!! Kinda sad that the three had to suffer tragic ends. -sobs- It's like their entire lives are like that.**

**Author's Note 2: I'd like to thank everyone, especially Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo and ninalee-chan for reviewing my one shots. Thank you so, so very much!! I hope you all enjoy. Writing these...has been a blast. lol**

**Replies: (-tosses candies to...-) **

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo- Thank you! -smiles-**

**Linkin's Random Queen- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. Gaara's oneshot made me cry too...-sobs-**

All three nins from the Sound Village all had gone through difficult lives. They were all different from everyone else, and that's why…they all had been cast away by their own villages.

None were wanted.

None were needed in life.

None were _loved_.

They didn't had a choice when each fled from the people chasing them, forcing them to leave.

Each had to find shelter and food of their own, no matter how little it provided.

Everything was harsh. The three never thought how difficult their lives would be.

That is…until a savior crossed their paths.

Orochimaru provided shelter and safety from those who wanted them out of their sights. To them, he was their _god_.

He knew they had the talents to help him achieve his goals. He knew that by helping them, they would become loyal to him.

This was all a part of his plan.

But the three didn't mind. No, because they felt they were _needed_ by him. It was the sole reason why they exist.

Just by being with Orochimaru, they felt they're truly at home.

It doesn't matter if he was good or bad.

All that mattered was that they were protected by their savior, their god.

And so…during the Chuunin Exam, they were supposed to ambush the Uchiha, whom Orochimaru had been infatuated for some time.

It was all planned.

There was nothing that could stopped them from succeed for Orochimaru.

Nothing…but one.

Sasuke was already caught into Orochimaru's spreading web by receiving the mark of a curse, unique to those who were bitten. And that means that Orochimaru had already encountered with the young Uchiha.

Kin was the first to get caught. She never had the chance to capture her target before being captured herself.

Zaku didn't understand about the work of teammates. It was all not understandable. He didn't understand why the pink-haired girl would try so hard in protecting both of her teammates. Ho thought, only as long as his mission was finished will he'll have something to feel accomplished of.

And for Dozu,…everything was complicated ever since the three participated in the Chuunin Exam.

His eyes widened in shock as Sasuke rise from unconsciousness, a menacing purple aura cast around the boy. Patterned black marks covered his pale skin and his Sharingan activated as he glared at the three Sound nins.

It was a frightening sight to behold.

It was then that Dozu gave in to his enemy but Zaku hadn't given up like he did.

No, instead, he fought back and in the process of doing so, Sasuke had already snapped the bones on his shoulders and arms, immobilizing him completely.

Was it fear that Dozu felt at this time? Maybe…but listless amount of questions piled in his mind as he continue to stare, his pupils small.

Many of these questions consisted of the mark and of course, Orochimaru. If he met the Uchiha boy, what was their _purpose_? What's the use of coming and participating in this exam, if he had already succeed in capturing a potential candidate who would probably some day, rule by his side in their newly made village?

These were questions that Dozu thought will never be answered.

Kin was already possessed by a Konoha nin.

Zaku was injured and immobilized by Sasuke's sudden attack.

This would leave…him.

Even as Sasuke turned to him, he had already given in. If it wasn't for that pink-haired girl, then he would've died. Dread filled his veins as he placed a scroll on the dirt and picked up his teammates.

Although it was a complicated matter, Dozu felt as if Orochimaru was not to be trusted.

Everything about him was indeed complicated.

Everything…

But for now, the three needed to recuperate. It was a long day, but at least they managed to survive.

And it was a good thing too. For when it's time for the third part of the exam…they'll be sure to be ready for the unexpected.


End file.
